


Vie de château

by MissCactus



Category: Disney - Fandom, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crown, F/M, Fluff, pas grand chose à taguer...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Cette vie était peut-être bien différente de celle qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais si c'était pour voir son mari aussi rayonnant avec une simple couronne sur la tête, alors elle pouvait faire l'effort d'essayer de s'y habituer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème Couronne. Ce forum me fait écrire sur des fandoms... Franchement, j'adore ce Disney, mais jamais je n'aurai pensé y écrire dessus ! Et pourtant me voilà, pour bien commencer la nuit ! Bref, cet OS est plus un drabble, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

La vie de château était bien différente de ce à quoi Raiponce s'était attendue. Le palais était bien trop grand, elle ne cessait de se perdre dans les couloirs immenses, les nombreux serviteurs qui s'inclinaient et la saluaient à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant eux – et même si elle les croisait des dizaines de fois dans la même journée – et les nombreux codes qu'elle devait respecter et suivre à la lettre la mettait mal à l'aise.

Certes, elle ne pouvait nier que c'était toujours mieux que de rester enfermée dans sa tour pendant des années, mais il lui manquait ce temps libre auquel elle s'était habituée. Elle n'avait plus la liberté de peindre, de chanter, de danser, de cuisiner, de lire, elle était désormais libre de ses mouvements mais enfermée dans cette spirale infernale qu'était les codes de conduite, les leçons, les rencontres politiques avec les souverains des autres royaumes.

Elle s'en voulait de le penser, mais cette vie n'était pas entièrement pour elle. Les robes, les ornements, les bijoux, le luxe, elle n'y connaissait rien. Et cette couronne qu'elle devait porter en permanence à chaque sortie... Elle était bien trop grande pour elle, ne cessant de glisser et de décoiffer ses cheveux bruns déjà indomptables.

Soupirant (enfin, elle avait quand même du mal, étant donné le corset qui lui compressait la cage thoracique), Raiponce attrapa tout de même le diadème que lui tendait une servante et le posa doucement sur sa tête, se retenant de sauter de joie lorsqu'elle parvint à le placer de telle sorte à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Elle se retourna ensuite et posa un regard mi-attendri, mi-moqueur sur son mari, qui était affalé sur un des nombreux canapés du salon, un miroir dans les mains et Pascal sur l'épaule.

Le pauvre caméléon semblait s'ennuyer ferme alors que Eugène lui parlait activement, montrant et démontrant à quel point la couronne lui allait, tout en s'admirant. Raiponce roula des yeux et lui prit la glace des mains.

« Oui, oui, mon beau prince, on a compris. Vous êtes magnifique, que dis-je, resplendissant ! Et cette misérable couronne ne vous sied point et ne sait pas faire ressortir votre magnifique beauté. »

Eugène leva les yeux vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Je n'irai peut-être pas jusque là. » Répondit-il. « Mais c'est bien l'idée. »

La brune croisa les bras et lui envoya un regard peu convaincu. Pour seule réponse, il se leva du canapé et, posant une main sur sa hanche, embrassa ses cheveux tout en marmonnant un faible « Tu es magnifique. »

Raiponce soupira d'aise et s'appuya un peu plus contre son torse. Cette vie était peut-être bien différente de celle qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais si c'était pour voir son mari aussi rayonnant avec une simple couronne sur la tête, alors elle pouvait faire l'effort d'essayer de s'y habituer.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
